


Spirits May Suffer

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Captain Hook always wonders how Cecilia's spirit suffers without him. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes Demise of Hook, The Rake, etc.





	Spirits May Suffer

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Frowning, Captain Hook stood by his window. He focused on stars. *How happy are you in the spirit world, Cecilia?* he thought. Captain Hook's frown remained. *You weren't happy during your previous life.* Memories returned to him.

Cecilia scowled at Midshipman James Hook after the latter's brother's crew captured her ship. His lies were other reasons for her scowl. A memory of tears running down Cecilia's face. A memory of her refusing to marry him. Gold replacing her. The memories faded.

*Are you going to eventually haunt me, Cecilia? Are you going to suffer near me? Perhaps I will suffer with you. Willingly* Captain Hook thought.

Tears formed in Captain Hook's eyes. He trembled with anger. Four tears ran down Captain Hook's face. 

Footsteps caused Captain Hook to look back. He ceased trembling. He continued to scowl. *Cecilia?* A smile formed. *You can do anything you wish to me. Tear me apart. You can loathe me* he thought.

Cecilia's spirit materialized by Captain Hook's side. She smiled as Captain Hook turned to her. She viewed his eyes increasing in size. Cecilia's smile remained after he bowed near her.

''You're happy? You moved on?''

Cecilia continued to smile as she nodded. After kissing Captain Hook on the lips, she vanished. 

Captain Hook turned to the window. His expression was one of curiosity. Cecilia was going to be happy with stars? He glanced at the empty area near his side. 

New tears ran down Captain Hook's face before he sobbed. He suffered without Cecilia while he was alive. Cecilia's spirit was fine without him.

 

THE END


End file.
